Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for mounting and supporting an operative radio antenna, and particularly, antenna of the type used in conjunction with citizen's band radios, with such device functioning to permit said mounted antenna to be moved from an operative vertically extending position to a stored, retracted position.